koishiteru
by farida lil safana
Summary: Gempa dan Halilintar dua bersaudara, dan selalu menghabiskan waktunya berdua dikarnakan orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk akan pekerjaannya, hingga suatu saat Gempa menyukai kakaknya sendiri, namun di samping itu sang kakak juga menyukai orang lain. akankah Gempa dapat mengatakan perasaan yang sejujurnya pada Halilintar ? warning ! sho-ai, Yaoi pairing bisa berubah di setiap chapter !
1. Chapter 1

_**Kebencian**_

"Kerjakan semua tugasmu ! dan bersihkan gudang dengan cepat !" perintah wanita tua tersebut lalu berlalu.

"Air, kamu tunggu disini ya" pinta sang kakak, iris matanya berwarna biru tua.

"Onni-chan, mau kemana ?" tanya sang adik, iris matanya berwarna biru muda.

"Aku akan membersihkan gudang" jawab sang kakak lembut.

"Boleh aku tunggu disini ?" Tanya sang adik sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Wakatta (Baiklah) ingat ! jangan nakal" pinta Taufan sambil tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala adiknya yang tertutup topi sebelum ia menuju gudang.

 _ **Ketakutan**_

"JANGAN !" teriak Taufan terkejut.

"Ku mohon, jangan apa-apakan adikku" pinta Taufan dengan wajah memohon dihadapan seorang wanita tua.

"Air ! Daijobu ? (Kamu tida apa-apa) ?" Tanya Taufan khawatir pada sang adik yang kini memeluk kakinya ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan tugasmu !" perintah wanita tua tersebut lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Air, tenanglah, kakak disini" ucap Taufan sambil memeluk Air yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Taufan nii-chan, Air takut" ucap Air pelan.

"Jangan takut Air, kakak disini" ucap Taufan sambil memeluk sang adik.

 _ **Persahabatan**_

"Hali nii-chan, Gempa akan belajar kelompok" ucap seseorang dengan warna mata emas, Gempa.

"Hali nii-chan" panggil Gempa sekali lagi.

'Hening'

"Hali nii-chan !" panggil Gempa sedikit keras.

"Pergilah Gempa" ucap sang kakak terbangun dan melihatkan iris matanya yang berwarna merah, Halilintar.

"Hei kalian semua ! lihatlah aku mendapatkan apa ?" Tanya seseorang dengan berlari menuju Halilintar dan Gempa, iris matanya berwarna jingga, Api.

"Game ?" Tanya Halilintar dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Wah, benarkah Api ?" Tanya Gempa dengan mata berbinar.

"Kerjakan tugasmu Gempa !" perintah Halilintar sambil memukul kepala Gempa pelan.

"Wakatta (Baiklah) aku mengerti, Gomen ne (Maaf ya) Api" ucap Gempa dengan tersenyum.

 _ **Sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak dapat ditinggalkan**_

"Hali nii-chan" panggil Gempa sambil menuju ruang tamu dengan semangat.

"Naze (Apa) ?" Tanya Halilintar yang sedang membaca bukunya.

"Hali nii-chan lihat oka-san ?" Tanya Gempa masih dengan semangat.

"Sebentar lagi akan turun, tunggulah" ucap Halilintar kembali membaca bukunya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama sang ibu turun dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Oka-san" panggil Gempa dan langsung menuju sang ibu yang masih menelpon.

"Baiklah nanti saya telpon lagi" ucap sang ibu pada seseorang yang ditelponnya.

"Do shita no (Ada apa) Gempa ?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Oka-san, lihat ! Gem-" ucapan gempa tersebut saat sebuah telpon kembali masuk di handphone sang ibu.

"Kita bicara nanti sayang" ucap sang ibu lalu meninggalkan Gempa yang menunduk.

"Aku bersamamu Gempa" ucap Halilintar sambil menepuk punggung sang adik.

"Oka-san sangat sibuk ya kak ?" ucap Gempa dengan nada lemah.

 _ **Kehangatan keluarga yang mereka ridukan**_

"Taufan nii-chan" panggil Air sambil memeluk Taufan yang sedang bersender pada tumpukkan jerami.

"Naze (Apa) ?" Tanya Taufan sambil menatap Air dengan heran.

"Mengapa oka-san dan otou-san, tidak pulang ?"

"Air rindu oka-san dan otou-san"

"Air rindu saat kita bersama Taufan nii-chan"

Taufan hanya terdiam bingung akan menjawab apa, tidak mungkin ia memberitahukan jika kedua orang tuanya pergi bukan untuk sementara namun untuk selemanya.

 _ **Sebuah pertemuan yang tidak di duga.**_

"Hiks, Taufan nii-chan, sadarlah ! jangan tinggalin Air" pinta sang adik sambil memangku kepala Taufan di pangukannya.

"Air, jangan menangis" ucap sang kakak lemah.

Dan hujan masih terus mengguyur tubuh mereka, Taufan hanya dapat meneyesal sekarang, seharusnya Ia tidak membawa sang adik ikut kabur dengannya, namun Taufan juga tidak tega untuk meninggalkan sang adik bersama wanita tua tersebut.

Suara petir kembali berbunyi, begitu pun dengan kilat petir yang mulai terlihat di langit, hujan bertambah deras, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan berhenti.

Tak lama suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar, suara langkah kaki yang tidak beraturan dan sebuah nafas yang sulit diatur, di tengah hujan, Air melihat samar-samar seseorng sedang berlari menuju mereka menerobos hujan, tidak peduli hujan yang membasahinya dan genangan air yang mengotori bajunya.

Di belakangnya terdapat seseorang yang berjalan dengan tenang sambil memakai sebuah paying, da kini Air berharap jika mereka berdua bukanlah orang-orang yang di suruh wanita tua tersebut untuk membawa mereka kembali.

"Taufan nii-chan, Air takut" ucap sang adik pelan.

'Hening' tidak ada jawaban dari Taufan.

Air menatap sang kakak dengan heran dan rasa takut mulai menyelimuti hatinya, kedua mata Taufan tertutup rapat dan detak jantungnya mulai melemah.

"Taufan nii-chan !" panggil Air khawatir akan keadaan sang kakak.

"Hei, kalian membutuhkan pertolongan ?" Tanya Gempa yang kini berada dihadapan mereka.

"Eh ?" Air malah bergumam tidak jelas dan bingung.

Ternyata orang-orang yang Air pikir mereka jahat, malah justru menolongnya.

"Gempa, sudah kubilang jangan berlari !" bentak Halilintar kesal.

"Hehehe, gomen (Maaf) Hali nii-chan" pinta Gempa sambil tertawa pelan.

"Ayo, kita bawa dia kerumahku" ajak Gempa sambil tersenyum lebar, dan seketika Halilintar membulatkan matanya terkejut.

 **Tbc**

Hai ! *melambaikan tangan* yo, aku datang dengan cerita baru ^^

Dan ini masih sekilas saja, ceritanya belum dimulai , ada yang menginginkan ceritanya dimulai ? lanjut ? atau tidak dilanjutkan ?

Oh iya tentang ceritaku 'Forgotten memories' di pending sementara ^^ karna aku belum mendapatkan hidayah untuk melanjutkan jalan ceritanya yo.

Kelanjutan cerita tergantung review para readers ya ^^

Apakah reviewnya banyak atau ada yang minta lanjut di kotak review.

 **Perhatian !**

Cerita ini mengandung Yaoi, jika diantara kalian ada yang tidak menykai Yaoi, sebaiknya jangan dibaca, aku takut jika yang membenci Yaoi akan membenci ceritaku, karna aku masih tergolong fujoshi ^^ maaf ya para readers ,

Sekian dariku terima kasih ~


	2. Chapter 2

Matahari telah terbit dan mulai menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya, begitu pun dengan burung-burung yang mulai berkicau di halaman rumah, perlahan sinar matahari memasuki celah-celah ventilasi ruangan tersebut.

"Onni-chan, bangun !" ucap Air pelan, sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Taufan pelan.

Sedangkan Taufan hanya begumam dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Air menatap sang kakak dengan kesal, dengan cepat ia membuka jendela dengan cepat agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk dan agar udara yang berada dalam kamar dapat berganti, dan itu semua membuat sang kakak langsung terbangun dan mengucek-ngucek matanya kesal.

"Kenapa kamu membuka jendelanya Air !" ujar sang kakak kesal sambil menatap tajam sang adik yang kini sudah rapih dengan pakaiannya.

"Jangan banyak komentar Taufan nii-chan ! nanti Oka-san dapat marah lagi jika kita terlambat membereskan rumah" perintah Air sambil membereskan kamarnya.

"Kau sebut dia ibu ? apa kamu sudah bangun Air ? atau kau sekarang masih berada dibawah alam sadarmu ? bangun Air ! bangun Air !" kini Taufan yang memerintah Air sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Air kesal.

"Taufan nii-chan hentikan !" bantah Air kesal sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Taufan yang sempat mengguncang tubuhnya.

Taufan terdiam lalu kembali duduk dan kini ia menatap langit yang cerah diluar jendela sana.

"Kamu sepertinya belum mengerti Air, seorang ibu adalah seseorang yang selalu menjaga anaknya dan selalu memberikan kasih sayang pada anaknya, bukan seseorang yang selalu membuat anaknya menangis dan ketakutan padanya" ujar Taufan pelan, sedangkan sang adik kini hanya dapat menunduk sedih, dan kembali berfikir jika yang dikatakan sang kakak adalah benar.

Taufan yang kini sadar Air mulai bersedih dengan cepat ia menepuk kepala adiknya pelan.

"Tenang saja, ada kakak disini" ucap Taufan sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Oka-san" panggil Air pelan.

Taufan hanya dapat terdiam dan tidak menjawab.

 _ **Sebuah perasaan tidak dapat tumbuh dengan cara yang cepat jika itu terjadi, maka perasaan itu akan menjadi sebuah perasaan yang bersifat hanya sementara.**_

Kini Gempa sedang berada di ruang makan, terdapat sebuah meja yang besar dihadapannya dan terdapat berbagai macam makanan.

Namun sayang, meja yang besar itu hanya berisi beberapa orang yang terdiri dari ibu, ayah, sang kakak dan sang adik.

"Kita akan berangkat, Halilintar jaga adikmu !" perintah sang ayah sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil yang kini berada di depan pintu.

"Hn" jawab Halilintar singkat lalu melanjutkan makanannya.

"Eh ? cepat sekali ? ini baru jam 5 pagi !" ujar Gempa histeris sambil menunjuk jam yang tergantung pada dinding.

"Gempa duduk !" perintah Halilintar tanpa menatap Gempa.

Halilintar tahu jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang melanggar atau membantah sang ayah pasti akan mendapatkan sebuah hukuman.

"Datte (Tapi) Hali nii-."

"Duduk !" ulang Halilintar dengan menekan katanya sekarang.

"Ha, ha I (I, iya)" jawab Gempa lemah.

"Kamu contoh yang bagus Halilintar" ujar sang ayah sambil tersenyum puas, lalu kembali berjalan menuju mobil.

Sedangkan Halilintar hanya diam dan meneruskan makannya tidak peduli dengan pujian ayahnya.

"Aku selesai" ujar Halilintar dingin.

"Hali nii-chan" panggil Gempa pelan.

"Nande (Kenapa) ?" Tanya Halilintar bingung sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hali nii-chan, aku ingin kita seperti dulu !" pinta Gempa pelan, sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

Tanpa sadar Halilintar pun tersenyum lalu menghampiri Gempa yang masih terisak menahan tangisnya sendiri.

Saat berada dihadap Gempa, Halilintar kembali tersenyum dengan menepuk kepalanya lembut dan membawa dirinya kedalam pelukannya, isak tangis Gempa mulai berhenti dan kini terdapat rona merah tipis di masing-masing pipi Gempa.

"Hali nii-chan" panggil Gempa pelan.

"Kamu itu laki-laki ! dan laki-laki tidak boleh menangis !" perintah Halilintar lembut tanpa penekana seperti ayah mereka.

Singkat cerita…

Gempa dan Halilintar bukanlah saudara kandung, Gempa dan ibunya hanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana, sedangkan Halilintar dan ayahnya berasal dari orang kaya bahkan terpandang, simple saja kedua orang tua mereka saling mencintai dan itu terjadi saat mereka masih kecil Halilintar berumur 6 tahun, dan Gempa berumur 5 tahun.

Halilintar termasuk korban broken home, dimana kedua orang tuanya bercerai, karna sang ibu yang selingkuh, sedangkan Gempa, ayah kandungnya telah meninggal dunia dikarnakan terjadi sebuah insiden kecelakaan.

Disaat sang ibu berkerja sebagai seorang pelayan di sebuah café yang tidak terlalu jauh dirumahnya, ayah Halilintar datang mengunjungi café tersebut, dan disaat itulah benih cinta mulai tumbuh, dan terus tumbuh serta berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu, hingga pada akhirnya ayah Halilintar melamar Ibu Gempa untuk menjadi istrinya.

Dan terciptalah sebuah keluarga baru untuk Halilintar dan Gempa.

Dimana mereka berdua mengharapkan kasih sayang dari keduanya, Halilintar mengharapkan kasih sayang seorang ibu sedangkan Gempa mengharapkan kasih sayang seoranga ayah, namun siapa sangka ? semua harapan itu hanya rencana belaka.

Hanya 1 bulan mereke merasakan kehangatn keluarga, lalu setelahnya ? jangan ditanya.

Orang tua mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Namun siapa sangka ? Halilintar adalah seorang kakak yang over protective pada sang adik, sehingga sang adik akan terus merasa aman walaupun terkadang terasa menjengkelkan juga jika memiliki kakak yang over protective,

Walaupun begitu, Gempa bersyukur memiliki kakak seperti Halilintar, dia tidak akan kesepian lagi, begitupun Halilintar.

Halilintar menatap sang adik bingung, tidak seperti biasanya Gempa akan bermanja padanya, dianggap adik kecil saja dia sudah tidak ingin lagi.

"Otouto atau kubilang adik kecilku yang manis" ledek Halilintar.

"Aku tidak peduli !" bantah Gempa kesal tidak mempedulikan ledekan Halilintar.

"Wakatta (Baiklah) adik kecilku" jawab Halilintar pasrah dan mengusap punggunya untuk menenangkan sang adik.

Walaupun Gempa adalah orang yang tegar dan selalu tersenyum tapi Halilintar tahu, jika Gempa bukanlah sebuah robot, ia jugalah seorang manusia, setegar apapun manusia, pastilah terdapat sisi rapuhnya, yang tidak dapat ditunjukkan pada orang lain dan hanya dapat ditunjukkan pada orang yang terdekatnya.

"Adik ya ?" gumam Gempa pelan sambil tersenyum lemah dan kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu Gempa ?" Tanya sang kakak bingung.

"Nandemonai (Tidak ada)" jawab Gempa sambil tersenyum mengejek setelah menghapus air matanya.

"Lagi pula tidak akan aku beritahu Hali nii-chan !" ujar Gempa senang.

'Kau pembohong yang buruk Gempa' gumam Halilintar dalam hati, sambil melihat wajah Gempa yang terlihat lemah, dan menutupi semua kesedihannya dibalik topeng yang ia miliki.

Sebuah topeng yang akan selalu menyembunyikan perasaan sedinya dan sisi kerapuhannya bahkan air matanya, poker face miliknya, dan Halilintar benci itu, karna tanpa sadar Halilintar akan ikut mersakan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Gempa.

"Hali nii-chan ayo ! nanti kita terlambat !" ujar Gempa semangat lalu berlari kearah kamarnya untuk menagambil tas sekolahnya.

Setelah Halilintar melihat Gempa memasuki kamarnya, ia tersenyum kecil dan mengambil tasnya yang ditaruh di bangku lalu menuju pintu untuk mengganti sepatu.

"Yang kutakutkan kini terjadi" gumam Halilintar pelan lalu menatap langit yang ada gumpalan awan putih dan tidak ada tanda-tanda sinar matahari.

~Sementara itu~

'Kringgg'

Entah sudah berapa lama jam alarm itu berbunyi dan sang pemilik tidak juga bangun dari tidurnya yang pulas.

'Bruk'

Dan berakhirlah dengan jam weker yang berhenti bersuara dikarnakan jatuh dan hancur.

"Sudah pagi ya ?" Tanya seseorang yang mulai membuka matanya dan menampilkan iris jingganya.

"Baka (Bodoh) !" ujar seseorang sambil menatap Api tajam dengan mata ungu nilanya yang tertutup oleh kaca mata.

"Ck, kan aku minta kau bangunkan aku !" ujar Api kesal sambil menjitak kepala Fang.

"Ah, ittai (Sakit) ! nii-chan" ujar Fang kesal.

"Itu salahmu sendiri karna tidak membangunkanku, sudah aku ingin mandi dan bersiap" ujar Api sedang malas untuk berdebat.

"Nii-chan" panggil Fang sambil menarik ujung baju Api dan menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang berada di masing-masing pipinya.

"Naze (Kenapa) ?" Tanya Api bingung.

"Kita berangkat bareng okay ?" pinta Fang pelan.

"Ha I nii-chan" jawab Fang antusias.

Dan Api pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi, setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup Fang melangkahkan kakinya kearah jendela dan membukanya agar ruangan tersebut mendapatkan pergantian oksigen.

"Nii-chan ? tidak dapat berubah ya ?" gumam Fang sambil tersenyum lemah sambil memerhatikan beberapa daun yang berjatuhan.

 _ **Sebuah perasaan layaknya sebuah bunga, jika bunga tersebut di pakasa untuk tumbuh dengan cepat dengan terus-terussan disiram air dan diberikan pupuk tiap detiknya, bunga itu tidak akan bertahan lama keindahannya, melainkan hanya akan menampilkan keindahan sementara, lalu semakin lama akan layu dan berjalannya waktu bunga itu akan mati dan tidak dapat hidup kembali.**_

 **Tbc**

Yosh ! Farida disini !

Maaf kalau ceritanya pendek dan keluar dari konsep, dan maaf juga udah buat kalian nunggu ! *Bungkukin badan*

Dan aku saranin jika memang tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berbau gay atau apapun itu, aku ingatkan sekali lagi ! lebih jangan membaca jika akhirnya hanya akan menjelekkan saya dan cerita saya !

Sekian terima kasih ^^

See you next chapter..

Api: Tunggu ! kenapa aku dengan FANG ! ini tidak adil !

Sudahlah Api ! *nyeret Api*

Api : TIDAK !

Gempa : Jangan lupa saran dan kritiknya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

International high school adalah sekolah elit yang berada di jepang tepatnya di kota Tokyo.

Banyak orang yang memimpikan dapat bersekolah disana, bahkan kebanyakan orang tua, menginginkan anaknya agar dapat bersekolah disana.

Bagaimana tidak ?

Sekolah terbaik, dengan fasilitas dan sarananya yang lengkap, terdapat berbagai macam jurusan di sekolah tersebut, terdapat lab yang lengkap dan terakreditas dengan sangat baik, ruangan latihan ekstrakulikuler, lapangan berbagai macam olah raga seperti, sepak bola, baseball. Tenis, bulu tangkis, bola basket.

Selain itu, mereka juga menyediakan kolam renang yang bisa digunakan untuk latihan ataupun untuk sebuah perlombaan, berbagai macam piala dan mendali yang telah mereka dapatkan dari hasil kejuaraan perlombaan, terutama untuk kejuaraan dibidang ekskul karate dan basket yang selalu mendapat juara umum.

Dan tentu saja, itu selalu dimenangkan oleh 'Halilintar'

"Kyaaaa"

"Bukankah mereka adalah Gempa dan Halilintar ?"

"Wah ! itu benar mereka !"

"Tak salah aku masuk sini !"

"KYAAAA HALI-KUN !"

"WAHH GEMPA TERSENYUM PADAKU !"

"Tidak ! itu untukku !"

Halilintar yang mendengar teriakan semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas, agar cepat terhindar dari teriakan-teriakan yang ingin ia jauhi karna untuknya, hanya akan membuatnya sakit kuping dan kepala.

"Hali nii-chan ! chotto matte (Tunggu)" Teriak Gempa sambil menuju Halilintar dan mengabaikan fansnya yang masih berteriak dengan histeris.

"Gempa, cepat kekelasmu ! bel masuk akan berbunyi" perintah Halilintar sambil menatap Gempa lembut.

"Ha I nii-chan !" jawab Gempa semangat dengan tersenyum pada Halilintar.

Halilintar mengacak rambut Gempa dengan gemas.

"Hali nii-chan, jangan mengacak rambutku !" ujar Gempa kesal, dan berakhir Gempa menuju kelas dengan muka ditekuk dan bibir cemberut.

Setelah Halilintar melihat Gempa yang sudah mulai jauh dari tempatnya, ekspresi Halilintar berubah menjadi dingin dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hanna ?" Tanya Halilintar tanpa melihat kearah Hanna.

Sedangkan Hanna hanya tersenyum.

Ditempat Lain –

"Fang ! kenapa jalanmu sangat lama ?" ujar Api kesal.

#Twich

"Hayakku (Cepat) Fang !" tambah Api.

#Twich Twich

"Fang ? kenapa kau malah diam ?" Tanya Api bingung.

#Twich twich twich

"Urusai (Diam) !" bentak Fang kesal, lelah dengan sikap kakaknya.

"Eh ? kenapa kau marah Fang ?" Tanya Api bingung.

"Ini semua salah nii-chan ! jika saja kau tidak memasak pasti tidak akan ada kekacauan !" jawab Fang kesal dan sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

""Hehehe gomen (Maaf)" ujar Api tanpa dosa.

"Sudahlah !"

Dengan malas Fang mempercepat jalannya menuju sekolah dan mendahului Api yang masih terdiam karna merasa bersalah telah membuat kekacauan.

"Fang" panggil Api pelan.

Hening

Tidak ada jawaban dari Fang, melihat tingkah kekanakkan Fang yang selalu muncul saat ngambek ataupun marah, Api hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan, dan mungkin ia hanya memiliki satu cara.

"Hari minggu kau punya waktu luang ?" Tanya Api berharap agar Fang menjawabnya.

Hening

Lagi-lagi Fang tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hari minggu, bagaimana jika kita ke taman bermain ?"

"Baiklah ku maafkan" jawab Fang cepat dengan tersenyum senang

'Uang sakuku' batin Api miris.

Api kembali berjalan mengikuti langkah Fang yang berada dihadapannya, tanpa sadar ada yang mengikutinya selama ini.

-Sementara itu-

'Tring'

"Air ! cepat angkat kardus yang masih berada diluar !" teriak seseorang dari dalam toko.

Air yang baru selesai membersihkan gudang menghela nafasnya pelan, mungkin hari ini akan lebih melelahkan dari hari sebelumnya.

"Biar aku saja !" ujar Taufan sambil tersenyum.

"Taufan nii-chan ?" panggil Api bingung.

"Naze (Kenapa) ?" Tanya Taufan bingung.

"Bukankah Taufan nii-chan baru selesai mengantar pesanan ? biar Air saja yang mengangkatnya !" bantah Air sambil melihat kakaknya yang sudah kelelahan.

"Daijobu (Tidak apa-apa) Air, lebih baik kamu bersihkan gudang saja, okay ?" pinta Taufan lalu berjalan menuju depan toko untuk mengangkat kerdus.

"Taufan nii-chan" gumam Air sedih.

Kini Air merasa sangat takut.

Kini Air hanya dapat bergantung pada satu orang.

Pada kakaknya seorang.

Tanpa Taufan mungkin Air tidak akan dapat tempat berlindung.

Tanpa Taufan mungkin Air tidak akan dapat makan.

Tanpa Taufan mungkin Air tidak akan punya siapa-siapa.

Tanpa Taufan mungkin Air sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi.

Dan itu semua berkat pertemuan itu…

Sejak kecil Taufan berada di panti asuhan, dan ia sama sekali tidak tau siapa kedua orang tuanya selama ini.

Kehidupan yang selalu dijalani Taufan berjalan dengan lancar, hidup dengan teman-teman disekitarnya walaupun tanpa mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya, banyak yang ingin mengadopsi Taufan, namun sayang, Taufan menolak semua tawaran itu.

Hanya karna satu alasan..

Taufan trauma dengan orang tua.

Dari kecil Taufan adalah anak yang ceria dan baik hati dan selalu mendapat perhatian dari berbagai macam banyak orang tua yang sedang mencari anak untuk diangkatnya, sedangkan Taufan selalu berkata..

"Ada yang lebih membutuhkan dibanding saya"

Hanya satu kata, dan membuat semua orang terdiam, tidak dapat memaksa kehendak Taufan, Ibu panti yang selama ini merawat taufan mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan Taufan.

Hingga pada akhirnya, semakin lama panti asuhan tidak ada lagi yang mendonatur dan menyebabkan panti asuhan tersebut menjadi jatuh miskin dan bangkrut, sehingga panti asuhan tersebut harus ditutup.

Ibu panti yang mengetahui jika panti asuhan miliknya harus ditutup harus menelan rasa pahit sambil melihat beberapa anak yang terlantar dijalan nantinya, sedangkan ia tidak dapat melakukakn apa-apa lagi.

"Taufan sayang, bagaimana jika kamu ikut baa-san ?" Tanya Ibu panti sambil tersenyum.

"Iie (Tidak) walaupun jika panti asuhan ini akan ditutup aku akan tidur dijalan bersama yang lain" jawab Taufan seakan keputusannya sudah bulat dan sudah ditetapkan dari jauh-jauh hari.

Ibu panti menatap Taufan sedih, ia selalu berharap agar Taufan dapat ikut dengannya dan terus tinggal bersamanya, ditambah ia masih belum dianugrahi anak.

"Baa-san, tidak perlu sedih, kenapa Baa-san tidak mengangkat temanku saja menjadi anak baa-san ? ia sangat kesepian karnma selalu dijauhin teman-temannya" usul Taufan dengan pose berfikir.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu" jawab ibu panti dengan pasrah.

Dan sejak panti asuhan tersebut ditutup anak-anak yang berada di panti terpaksa harus tidur dijalanan dan tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal lagi.

Dan sejak disinilah kehidupan Taufan dimulai dengan penuh perjuangan.

Setiap harinya Taufan dan anak-anak yang lainnya akan mengamen dijalan ataupun menjual Koran di lampu lalu lintas.

Hingga pada akhirnya Taufan bertemu dengan seseorang anak kecil yang hanya berbeda satu tahun darinya bersama dengan anak kucing.

Seorang anak kecil yang telah mengubah dirinya menjadi sosok yang yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Sosok yang selalu ingin ia jaga dan ia lindungi setiap saat.

"Maukah kau ikut bersamaku ?"

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahn kata dan typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **n/a : mungkin banyak yang bertanya, kenapa kok lama ? kok gak dilanjut ?**_

 _ **mau gimana lagi ? aku juga menulis di wattpad jadi terkadang ini suka dilupakan..**_

 _ **Gomennasai~**_

 _ **Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini**_

 _ **Maafkan atas keterlambatan update cerita ini *Ditimpuk Readers***_


End file.
